The Unexpected
by SGT Cullen9995
Summary: Bella is 21 years old and is a hot ass soccer coach at Fresno state and is best friends with Alice. She ends up adopting Alice's sister Rosalie and lets her throw crazy ass parties what happens when she meet 18 year old Edward Cullen at one of theparties?


_**The Unexpected**_

_**By: Corinne Emerson**_

_** Hi my name is Bella Swan I'm 21 years old with two adopted children who are in High School, and I have a 18 year old boyfriend who I love to death. And right now my life is shit but I'm going to start from the beginning of the story so you get the whole situation**_.

_**It was like any other day I was training with my soccer team since I'm the head coach for the girls soccer team at Fresno State College. We were running our usual three miles and one of the girls named Alice Brandon who is my best friend also told me that her parents have died and her sister Rosalie was being sent to a foster home because no one will take her in. Alice was telling me how she would do it but she can't afford to do it. I wanted to distract Alice about the situation so I had her tell me things about her sister.**_

_** "Tell me what your sister is like Ali."**_

"_**Well she looks nothing like me. She looks like a super model with the long waist length blond hair, perfect body, great tan, ocean blue eyes. She's perfect but her personality is like mine but she's more crazy. She's kind of a bitch if she doesn't like you, but she's outgoing, very loud, tough, very intelligent, she loves to party and have a good time with her friends and boyfriend if she has one, and she loves soccer!" Alice **__**explained.**_

_**Wow this girl sounds like me a lot I gotta meet her.**_

"_**Oooh and she loves shopping!"**_

_**Yea I definitely gotta meet this girl she sounds exactly like me.**_

"_**Can I meet her I think I might adopt her," I announced.**_

"_**Really? Of course you can meet her!"**_

_** So she called up her sister and told her to meet us at El Tapatio in Porterville since we live around six o'clock since we'd be done with training then we'd have to drive back from Fresno. When we entered the restraunt we were looking around then Alice shrieked.**_

"_**There she is with some guy!" while pointing at Rosalie and some big guy next to her. They were both really good looking.**_

_**We sat down with them after Rosalie and Alice hugged each other. **_

"_**Rose I want you to meet my best friend and soccer coach Bella!" Alice introduced me.**_

"_**Hi Bella I'm Rosalie but call me Rose, it's nice to meet you."**_

"_**Nice to meet you also Rose."**_

"_**And this is my goof ball of a boyfriend Emmett," the big guy stood up and held out his hand and I shook it.**_

"_**Hey Emmett ...do you play football?" I asked curiously.**_

"_**Is it that obvious?" he laughed.**_

"_**Sorry bud but your huge! So I guessed."**_

"_**Yea I'm the star quarterback for PHS."**_

"_**O so you guys go to Porterville High?"**_

"_**Yea... did you go there?" Rose asked.**_

"_**Yea but I only went for the first semester of my **__**Sophmore year, and my Senior year."**_

"_**O where did you go during the other time?"**_

"_**Well my Freshman year I moved to Pismo Beach and went to Arroyo Grande High School then when I moved back I went to PHS then I went to Butterfield then I went back to PHS."**_

"_**Why did you go to Butterfield?"**_

"_**I was always in trouble and there was no way I would be able to graduate because I was so low on credits and I didn't want to go to Citrus so I went to Butterfield."**_

"_**O did you graduate?" Emmett asked.**_

"_**Of course she did or she wouldn't be working at the college you big oaf!" Rose snapped.**_

"_**Jeez my bad just curious!" I laughed hard at the two.**_

_**We kept on talking while eating and I liked her a lot I could tell we would get along and she's 15 and a sophmore so she wouldn't be with me long so I **__**decided to adopt her. Alice was very excited. Two days later Rose was fully moved in and was now officially my daughter weird. After we were done unpacking her stuff we sat on the bed so we could lay down some rules.**_

"_**Kay Rose I have some rules I need to lay down," she groaned but listened.**_

"_**There not that bad, first clean up after yourself, try not to break anything, I don't care if you have sex but if it's in the house I don't want to hear it and be safe I don't want to be a grandma, you're only allowed to ditch twice a month I don't wanting you to get sarbed, you can have crazy parties here every other weekend as long as I'm here and no one is allowed in my room besides you and me, you must keep your grades up or I won't let you throw any parties, don't get into a lot of trouble at school, and if you are to get into a fight make sure it's not on school campus and it's hidden so you don't get caught, and don't do anything that is going to get involved with the police, and that's it!" I finished with a shocked Rosalie.**_

"_**Are you fucking serious?" she squealed.**_

"_**What is there something wrong with those rules?"**_

"_**No there...actually perfect you're gonna be one cool mom!" she squealed while hugging me. "Can I throw a party this weekend?"**_

"_**Yea just give me a list of the kind of drinks and snacks you want and I'll buy them." Rosalie gave me a list by Friday morning the day of the party and I bought everything and went home and made sure I hide all my expensive and breakable things in my closet and tidied the place up.**_

_**When Rose came home she told me that practically the whole school is coming and that the party starts at eight so we went shopping for two hours for sexy dresses and we went home and got ready for the party while Emmett came over and got the drinks and food ready.**_

_**When me and Rose were done the party already started half an hour ago and we looked hot! Rose was wearing a red halter top dress that ended mid-thigh, very low cut, and very tight with matching red stilettos. Her hair was curled and teased and her make up done.**_

_**I was wearing a black tube top dress with the sides tied like a corset, it ended a little higher then mid-thigh and I had on black stilettos and the straps ended above my calves. I also had my hair straightened and teased high and bumped my bangs back and I had on make up I did that whole smokey eye effect thing. I'll admit it I looked good.**_

_**The music was bumpin loud and there was all kinds of people there already we had the music stop so me and Rose could make a proper entrance.**_

"_**Okay now I'd like to introduce the ladies that made all this happen Rosalie Brandon and Bella Swan!" Emmett introduced us as we walked down the stairs and everyone's jaw dropped and we giggled. I nodded at Emmett and he started playing the music again and the bodies went back to grinding together.**_

_**Me and Rose went in the kitchen and had a shot of Hypnotiq when 'Go Girl by Baby Bash' came on. "Oh! This is my song come dance with me Bella!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of all the grinding bodies and we started dancing on each other. By the middle of the song everyone formed a circle around me and Rose and was watching us **__**dance our asses off then Emmett got in the middle of us and we started grinding on him while he was hootin. Then after a couple of songs someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around and saw thee hottest guy in my life he was like six feet tall, emerald green eyes, messy bronze hair, and plump pink lips that I wanted to suck on so bad!**_

"_**Mind dancing with me?" he asked with his arms opened.**_

"_**Nope," I turned around and placed his hands on my hips and he pressed himself against me and I started simple by just moving my hips to the beat, but then I started poppin and droppin low and shakin my booty.**_

"_**So what school do you go to because I've never seen you a PHS," he asked.**_

"_**I don't go to school I already graduated but I went to PHS my senior year and part of my sophmore year."**_

"_**Oh how old are you then?"**_

"_**21...you?" please let him be legal, please let him be legal!**_

"_**Cool I'm 18 I'll be 19 in a couple of months," yes! Thank you JESUS!**_

"_**Good so what's your name?"**_

"_**Edward...yours?"**_

"_**Bella."**_

"_**That's a beautiful name," he purred in my ear. This boy is going to be the death of me.**_

"_**Thank you... well I'm thirsty so I'm going to get something to drink you can join me if you want," I purred back in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe and walked away.**_

**Edward's POV**

_**I got invited to Rosalie's party she's having today and since I have nothing else better to do I guess I could go get drunk off my ass, screw some chick then go home.**_

_**When I got there the house was nice two-story. I ****walked threw the door and everyone was formed in a watching something and I heard Emmett hootin. So I walked threw and I see Rosalie and the hottest girl I've seen in my life grinding on Emmett. I gotta get with her she is to damn fine to not be in my arms I gotta have her. She was like 5'9, long mahogany hair, the most amazing body, nice tan, hazel eyes, cute button nose, and sexy red pouty lips. My god the way that dress clung to her in all the rite places and how her body moved damn that girl can dance. She has to be at least a DD and she has a nice ass to. She is the girl of my dreams. So I decided to see if she would like to dance with me so I tapped her on the shoulder and turned around and looked at me and my breath hitched. She's so beautiful I want her all to my self!**_

"_**Mind dancing with me?" I asked with my arms opened.**_

"_**Nope," she turned around and placed my hands on her hips and I pressed my body against her back. First she was just moving her hips to the beat and I followed but then she started droppin low and poppin and grindin and shakin her ass on my jock and I was getting turned on!**_

"_**So what school do you go to cause I've never seen you at PHS before," I asked.**_

"_**I don't go to school I already graduated but I went to PHS my senior year and part of my sophmore year," she replied. I wonder how old she is.**_

"_**Oh how old are you then?"**_

"_**21...you?" damn! That's hot I like older women.**_

"_**Cool I'm 18 I'll be 19 in a couple of months."**_

"_**Good what's your name?" she asked sounding satisfied.**_

"_**Edward...yours?"**_

"_**Bella," beautiful name for a beautiful girl.**_

"_**That's a beautiful name," I purred in her ear and I felt her tense a little.**_

"_**Thank you... well I'm thirsty so I'm going to get something to drink you can join me if you want," she **__**purred back in my ear and nibbled on my earlobe and walked away. And I followed her no way I'm letting her go.**_

_**I followed her into the kitchen and she was pouring two shots of sky vodka. I guess she knew I was coming.**_

"_**Here you go," she said while handing me the shot glass. And she downed it like she's been drinking all her life that's a turn on and I downed mine.**_

"_**Bella! Edward!Follow me were gonna play something and bring a couple of beers!" Emmett shouted at us and we did as we were told and we ended up in another room with a bunch of couches and recliners and about ten people were in here. We sat the drinks down both of us taking one and we sat on a couch next to each other.**_

"_**Kay now that the fun has arrived let's start shall we?" said Rosalie.**_

"_**Rose what are we playing?" Bella asked.**_

"_**Strip or dare duh!" all right this is gonna be good!**_

"_**Kay I'll go first Bella strip or dare?" Emmett asked.**_

"_**Dare," oo she's brave.**_

"_**All right I dare you to take off your panties and wrap them around Jake's neck," aww her underwear should be around my neck.**_

"_**Sorry but that is one way to get a stalker no offense Jake plus I don't even know the guy so I'll strip," she said and took off one of her earrings.**_

"_**You're no fun!" Emmett pouted.**_

"_**Haha! Rose strip or dare?" Bella asked.**_

"_**Dare."**_

" _**I dare you to scratch Emmett's balls!" Omg that would be hilarious!**_

"_**Sorry babe no matter how much I love you I'm not scratchin your balls so I'll strip." she says and she took off an earring also.**_

"_**Mike strip or dare?"**_

"_**Dare."**_

"_**I dare you to straddle Bella and say 'hey sexy momma I wanna go for a ride'"**_

"_**What the fuck!" Bella yelled.**_

_**Then Mike walked over to her and straddled her and said, "hey sexy momma I wanna go for a ride," then he got up and sat in his spot.**_

"_**Finally someone does a dare!" Emmett yelled.**_

"_**Jake strip or dare?" Mike asked.**_

"_**Dare."**_

"_**I dare you to put on Bella's bra and sing a verse from I'm a barbie girl!"**_

"_**O hell no there ain't no way I'm doing that I'm strippin!" he yelled while takin off his shirt.**_

"_**Damn," I heard Bella say under her breath.**_

"_**Cullen strip or dare?" Jake asked me.**_

"_**Dare."**_

" _**I dare you to give Emmett a lap dance."**_

"_**There ain't no way I'm ever giving a guy a lap dance," I said and took off my shirt. Bella's mouth fell open ha! Beat that Black I left her speechless!**_

"_**Bella strip or dare?" I asked.**_

"_**Dare," oh yeah this is gonna be good!**_

"_**I dare you to give me a lap dance while showing a little skin for...90 seconds."**_

_**She gets up and puts a chair in the middle of everyone "Sit," she demanded while pointing at the chair. I did so then she set a timer on her phone for 90 seconds and handed it to Rose. "Someone play something I can dance to."**_

_**Rose pulled out her phone and play naughty girl by Beyonce. She started moving her hips slowly rubbing her hands up her body and over her head. Then she pulled the top of her dress down to her hips revealing her strapless bra and her abs, she put her hands on my **__**knees and opened my legs and slid up till she was facing me. Then she straddled me grinding her hips into mine while rolling her upper body and she grabbed my hand and sucked on my finger and slide it down her neck, then chest in between her cleavage, all the way down to where her dress was and she let out a little moan which got me as hard as a rock and then the timer went off DAMN! Then she jumped off me and slipped her dress back up.**_

"_**Holy shit Rose who thought the woman who adopted you could be so hot she's a total milf!" Emmett boomed across the room.**_

"_**Just because I'm old enough to adopt Rose doesn't mean I'm not attractive and she's more like a best friend then a daughter...besides I'm only 21."**_

"_**Still now you're considered a milf."**_

"_**O that's just great!"**_

"_**That...was...hot," I stuttered and sat down next to her. "why don't we go talk somewhere where there's not as much noise?" I whispered to her.**_

"_**Follow me," she grabbed my hand and another beer. "have fun Rose!" she shouted while pulling me out of the room. She pulled me up the stairs and in front of a door at the end of the hall. She pulls a pair of keys out of her bra and unlocks the door and pulls me in and locks it again. "This is my room...is this private enough for you?" she asked while taking off her heels and climbs on her bed.**_

"_**This is perfect," I said while walking over to her bed.**_

"_**Please take your shoes off," and I did what she said. "So what did you want to talk about?" she purred while I climbed in the bed next to her.**_

"_**I'm pretty sure you know and you want to do it also," I purred back. While I grabbed her chin and brushed my lips against her and I felt an electric shock. Then I looked her in the eyes our lips an inch apart.**_

"_**I think you might need to demonstrate to me what you mean," then I crushed her lips to mine and we both let out a moan. As soon as our lips touch I felt fire going threw my veins. I licked her bottom lip asking for her to let me slide me tongue in and she did and she tasted amazing! One of her arms snaked **__**around my neck grabbing a handful of hair and pulled my head down further and the other arm was on my back as she rolled me on top of her, and she pressed my body closer to hers. I placed my hand on her knee and slid it up and pulled her dress up further so she can open her legs more. And I slid my hand to the inside of her thigh and she whimpered against my lips. And I growled and slid my hand over the top of her panties and was about to take then off when I realized it would be better just to take her dress off first. So I broke the kiss we were both breathing hard and I ripped her dress off. And crushed my lips back to her good thing my shirt is already gone. Then she started to unbutton my pants which I eagerly slipped off. Then I slid my hand under her and undid her bra and threw it across the room. I started kissing down her neck, down her chest licked and sucked on her nipples. She moaned louder and her hand in my hair tightened and I growled playfully kissed down her stomach and stopped at the top of her panties and gave her a hickey she whimpered again. Then I bit her panties and slid them off her legs.**_


End file.
